Missing Spark
by Haybell
Summary: Clary is attending Idris College and is in her final year of Art when she is told she lacks passion. In order to find that missing spark, she kisses a certain golden stranger. What is going to happen to her now that she has fallen down the rabbit hole, is there anyway to climb back up and go back to her old life?


Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!

My heart pounded so loudly in my chest that I could hear it's thumping in my ears. Once again I wiped my sweaty palms on the e knees of my jeans as I took a cautionary glance up at Mr. Bane. This is my final year in studio art before I graduate from Idris College and with only three months to go, I was called in to my professor's office.

Mr. Bane had been leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand as he flicked through digital files of my artwork. His sparkly blue painted nails would normally be enough to catch anyone's attention on a college professor, but Mr. bane had a uniqueness about him that was all his own. Mr. Bane always dressed in flamboyant colors and prints and styles dating back to the early 1800s to fashion statements that even gaudy runway models would be embarrassed to wear. His black hair is stylishly spiked with an array of colors to coat the tips, the color changing daily, sometimes even hourly. His face, which didn't look a day over 24, is always perfectly contoured and his Asian descent is accentuated by the cat-like eyeliner he wears.

"Clary," Mr. Bane started as he sat up from his bent position, "You have great promise and talent as an artist. I haven't a doubt in my mind that you will be successful."

I felt a weight lift off of my chest at that, "Thank you…" I said before being cut off.

"However, you are lacking passion in your artwork. If you wish to be successful and noticed publicly, which I know you are fully capable of, you need to spark that fire. As of now your pieces are simply good, but I know you can do better," Mr. Bane explained a smile tugging his lips as he spoke, "I expect great things from you."

I sat for a moment as I thought through his words, they weren't necessarily bad, but they aren't exactly good either.

"How… how do I do that?" I asked.

"That is not something that I know for sure, but I know there are many ways of achieving that. Try traveling to new places, do daring things," Mr. Bane suggested, waving his arms about as he spoke.

"What kind of daring things? Like bungee jumping or swimming with sharks?"

My nose scrunched and I shook at the thought, that would be impossible.

Mr. Bane simply laughed, his laugh was a hearty one that encounter others to join, "I suppose those might work, but I was thinking of something a little safer than that. Try seeking a different kind of passion, love maybe. Go out on a blind date, kiss a stranger, go out to the clubs with Isabelle. I'm sure she would be more than willing to help you."

Oh and did I mention that Mr. Bane is dating my best friend's brother.

"I don't know Mr. Bane…" I started.

It's not as if I haven't dated, it simply hasn't really appealed to me lately. Every time I attempt to date I always end up getting hurt. Iz says I just attract the crazies.

"Look, Clary," Mr. Bane said, his voice gentle now, "I'm saying this as a friend, not just your teacher. Get out there and experience a few things. Your assignment for today is to go out there and kiss the first person you see, you never know you may enjoy it!"

I let out a sigh, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Whatever you say teach."

I gathered up all of my things and headed for the door.

"Oh, by the way Clary. You're an amazing girl, be more confident with yourself and your capabilities," Mr. Bane called out to me as I walked out the door, gently closing it behind me.

'Kiss a stranger,' I thought to myself, 'that shouldn't be too hard, right?' I pulled my messenger bag into a more secure place on my shoulder and stood up straighter as I continued down the now empty halls of IC. I was just starting to think that I should bail on this little plan when I saw a pair of dark brown boots. I looked up to see a blonde boy who looked to be just a little bit older than me and I took my chance. I didn't focus on his face as I made my way to him, I knew I would talk myself out of it if I did, so I focused on his tanned neck which was at eye level for me. His blonde hair curled just below his ears and bobbed with each step he took.

I was close now, close enough to smell him and damn did he smell good. I suppose that's a lucky thing, I wouldn't want to kiss the smelly kid in school, right? He smelled like the earth, it was crisp and clear and bright. And holy cow I wish I could bottle that up. I sent my mind on autopilot as I reached forward and tugged him down to my level by the collar of his shirt. A noise of surprise escaped his lips before I placed mine on his. Surprisingly enough he didn't pull away and even more surprisingly he kissed me back.

The kiss was a toe curling kiss, the kind that left you breathless, the kind that told you that your partner knew exactly what they were doing and had most definitely had a lot of practice. The kiss felt like forever to me, but in the back of my mind I know it couldn't have been for more than ten seconds. I quickly parted from him, looking only long enough at him to see dazzling gold eyes with tiny flecks of amber. It looked as if the amber room itself had taken root in his eyes, it made my fingers ache to draw them. Maybe this was what Mr. Bane had been talking about, that passion that made me physically ache to not be able to draw.

"Thank you," I whispered quickly before all but running away from him and out of the school.

My lips were still tingling when I got outside and had hailed a cab. I sat in the back as my cabie drove me through the bustling streets of New York to my shared apartment. I didn't realize it, but the whole ride I sat there running my fingers over my lips wondering how how a single kiss could feel so right.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So this was a new idea I was thinking of and I wanted to write it out before I forget about it. For those of you who read To See Without Sight or Pets I am not abandoning those stories. Those two will come before this one, I simply wanted to see if this one would even have a chance continuing. Anyways if you guys liked this one and want to see more of it please let me know because I really like the idea of this one and it doesn't make me sad like my other stories so that's always a plus! I hope you guys all had a lovely Thanksgiving and in case I don't update later have a happy holiday! I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


End file.
